Touch my Heart
by Richforce
Summary: Based on Angel Raye's chibi scouts. Haruka and Michiru have started dating two men. Will Hope and Faith go too far to keep thier family as is?


Richforce: This will mostly focus on Haruka and Michiru meeting and courting with two characters I made and how Hope and Faith would deal with their guardians courting. I got the idea for the second party from a James Bond game. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, the Chibi Scouts belong to Angel Raye and the Family Medallion is the property of Clergy Services, INC.

Touch my Heart

by Richforce

Hope and Faith were very bored. It was King Endymion's and Neo Queen Serenity's anniversary and a big party was thrown and everyone put on their finest, for the girls that meant the princess dress. "I hate this stupid thing." said Faith.

"Complaining about it won't help." said Hope. "Besides I'm more worried about Gloria or Ariel doing something; that would make things interesting."

Michiru looked out the window at the star filled sky; the full moon was also out as if to also celebrate. "Something on your mind?" Haruka asked.

"Those two are the luckiest of all of us." said Michiru. "Serenity doesn't have to worry about her husband growing old and dying."

"But at the same time they could never have more than one child; remember the queen can only have one heir. And having a loved one with you for a short time is better than an eternity alone."

"That's something else I've been thinking about. I'm glad we have Hope and Faith, but sometimes when I see the others with their husbands; I get a little envious." They both gave a glance in Hotaru's and Anthony's direction. "Especially since a girl we helped raise got married before us."

"You could have a relationship like that if you tried; a lot of men think you're attractive."

"You could have that kind of relationship too Haruka."

"I never really thought of myself as the kind of woman who could attract a guy. And besides our scout duties and rising Hope and Faith doesn't leave much time for romance in our lives."

"It's not just about that romance. Sometimes I feel that even though we give Hope and Faith our love, we haven't given them a proper family."

"In what way?"

"Children need both a mother and a father."

"I get what you mean, even though I act like a man and they call me papa I'm really just a second mom."

"Or a first."

"The fact is they need a male role model, some one to see what to really look for in a man. Character and kindness."

"Who knows, someday they may have a father."

"Or two."

They heard Hope and Faith laugh and turned to see that were laughing at Gloria, Annika and Ariel who were covered in punch. "I thought you said it was supposed to fall on one of the maids!" said Ariel.

"It was!" said Gloria. "I don't know why the balloon waited to fall until we went to check why it didn't."

Their Mothers and Fathers came by. "What did I tell you before we came here?" said Asai.

"And I expected better from you Annika." said Raye.

"I'm sorry." Annika said.

"We better get them cleaned up." said Amy. "I think they punished themselves this time."

Michiru giggled a little. "I always knew that it was only a matter of time until one of Gloria's pranks backfired on her."

---

The next day Michiru was in a music shop, Hope had gotten a particularly good test score the other day and wanted to get her a classical music CD that she'd had been asking for the last few days. "Must be here somewhere." Michiru said to herself. She had found the last one on the shelf but when she reached for it her hand was touched by another.

"Oh, pardon me." said the man who was also reaching for the CD.

"I'm sorry." said Michiru. She paused when she saw him; he had a fair completion, blue hair the color of a summer's sky and shining green eyes.

"Maybe I should introduce myself, my name is Walter."

"Michiru Kaioh."

"Not the Michiru Kaioh; Sailor Neptune?"

"That's me."

"I never would have expected to meet you in place like this."

"Well underneath all the powers and royal treatment we're still regular people."

Walter laughed but then picked up the CD and handed it back to Michiru. "I believe this is yours."

"I was getting this for my daughter Hope; she did well on a test and asked for it."

"I'm glad that some children these days still appreciate the classics."

"Well I better get back to the palace, I have duties to perform."

"Maybe we'll see each other again."

"You never know." Michiru said as she left the music store.

---

Haruka rarely had time for things like Motocross anymore. But since she had the day off and the kids were at school she thought it was as good a time as any to hit the track. She was fully suited up and at the starting line when another biker came up. "How about a little race?" he said in a Mexican accent.

"And who am I racing?" she couldn't see his face through the helmet and vice versa.

"The guy who is going to kick your butt on the track."

"You think you can beat me?"

"Not only will I beat you, I'll do it with style!"

The race started. Haruka's opponent gave her a very good race; they were changing positions almost constantly. Her opponent tended to be a little flashy and she used his showboating to her advantage whenever she could. Near the finish line her opponent used a hill to jump his way ahead of her but crashed landed and crossed the finish line flying off his bike. Haruka stopped and ran over to him. "I told you I'd win." He said.

"Win? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Yeah I'm sorry, but it doesn't seem as if anything is broken, just a few bruises."

"You just got lucky that you weren't hurt seriously." She took off her opponent's helmet and saw he had brown skin, deep hazel eyes, black hair and a roguish looking beard on his chin.

"Well it would probably look bad if anyone from the palace found out about this before I start working there tomorrow."

Haruka took of her helmet. "Someone from there already does."

"You, You're Sailor Uranus!"

"I'm off duty just call me Ms. Haruka Tenoh."

"Man, am I in trouble."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me Mr.…"

"Just call me Miguel."

"So where will you be working in there?"

"Repairs, I'll fix anything that may break in there."

"Well in that case I'll probably see you often; Faith tends to be a little rough on her things."

"I better get going and treat these bruises with some ice."

"Feel free to ask me to race anytime."

---

At the Uranus and Neptune quarters dinner that night was unusually quiet. After the table was set Haruka and Michiru just stared into blank space while Hope and Faith talked about what happened at school. They then noticed that their guardians didn't seem to be paying attention to them. They decided to try to snap them out off it. "I set fire to the cafeteria today." said Faith.

"And I dyed the all the cats' fur green." said Hope.

"What?!" Haruka and Michiru said.

"Gotcha." said Faith.

"We just wanted your attention." said Hope.

"I'm sorry." said Michiru. "I was thinking about someone I meet today."

"Who?"

"His name is Walter; I met him at the music store."

"And…?"

"Well… I consider him attractive."

"Yuck!" said Faith.

"Hey you'll probably meet a guy you think is attractive."

"Don't remind me!" Faith said remembering her future granddaughter Sydney.

"What about you Haruka-Papa?" said Hope.

"I got out on the motocross track today, met this hotshot who raced me."

"And you beat him." said Faith.

"Actually he crashed so in my opinion we didn't finish, but he said that he won since he crossed the finish line while flying off his bike. Don't worry he's ok." Haruka paused for a moment. "He had a charming beard."

"You, like a guy?!" Faith said surprised.

"Just because I act like a man doesn't mean I'm not interested in them."

"But with a beard?" said Hope. "I don't know why men grow those."

"Some women find beards attractive."

"Not me!"

"Can't we talk about something else?" said Faith.

"Alright." said Michiru. Dinner went on as usual after that.

---

The next day Michiru and Hope were in a training simulation and were fighting a youma when Sailor Venus stopped the simulation. "I'm sorry to interrupt but someone named Walter is asking to see you Michiru, he says it's important."

Michiru blushed. "I'll be right there."

"Can I meet him?" asked Hope.

"W-why do you want to do that?" Michiru stammered.

"Just curious." said Hope. 'Michiru-mama never acted like that until last night. What is it about this guy?'

They came to the Palace's front desk and sure enough Walter was there. "Ah, I was wondering if they would tell you I was here." He saw Hope nearby. "And this must be Hope, I glad to meet you."

"Uh, thank you." Was all Hope could say. 'What does he want?'

"I didn't expect you to come here today." said Michiru.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and thought I could test my luck."

"Come on, what's the real reason?"

"What if I said that your beauty has captivated me and I'm helpless in its power?"

Hope rolled her eyes. 'Oh lord…'

"That's very sweet of you."

"I was wondering if you would like to see an opera I'll be staring in tomorrow night."

"Well I was going to have dinner at home."

"I see…"

"But I think I can arrange to go out."

'What?!' Hope thought.

"Great, it's at the theater by the park, curtain is at eight." Walter took Michiru's hand and kissed it.

"I'll see you then."

"And it was a pleasure meeting you Hope." Walter then kissed Hope's hand and left.

"Can you believe him?" said Hope.

"You're right he seems almost too good to be true..."

"Uh, Michiru-mama?"

"Oh, we better get back to training."

'What's happening to you?' Hope thought.

---

Haruka was banging on the TV after it went out while she was watching a baseball game with Faith. "Come on you piece of junk!"

"You'd think that the king and queen could afford to get you and Michiru-mama a decent TV for you when you moved in?" said Faith.

"It was decent then."

"Maybe we should get a new one."

"It was working fine until today."

"Well then let's fix it; we can fix a car why not a TV?"

"It's not quite the same thing. I'll have to call palace staff to get it fixed."

When the repairman came Haruka didn't expect Miguel to come in. "Well isn't this a surprise?" said Miguel. "And who is this little girl?"

"Hello Miguel. This is Faith." said Haruka. "We called because the TV is busted."

"I've seen this model; it has a flaw that kicks in whenever there is a slight surge in power. You can fix it by tilting it at a forty-five degree angle."

Haruka tried lifting it. "Like this?"

"Not quite, your hands should be here…" They both gave a blush when he touched her hands and Faith noticed. 'Haruka-papa never blushes! Why is she doing it now?'

The TV went back to normal. "That should do it. If you ever need me again call me."

"Maybe we could go out for dinner sometime?" said Haruka. 'Where did that come from?'

"I'd like it."

'Dinner with him?' thought Faith. 'She hardly knows him!'

"Then how about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds fine to me, pick you up at seven?"

"How about I pick you up?"

"That works too."

"Then seven it is."

"I'll see you then." Miguel then went out the door.

Haruka give a sigh. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Faith shook her head while turning back to game. 'I don't like this at all…'

---

That night during dinner Haruka and Michiru realized they both set dates the next night they arranged for Rini to baby-sit Hope and Faith since Palla, Ves, Cere and Jun were all recently married and were off on their honeymoons. After dinner Hope and Faith talked about what happened that day. "It's totally gross!" said Faith. "Why'd they get so lovely dovey with some guys lately?"

"I don't mind romance." said Hope. "But Michiru-mama acted like I wasn't even there."

"The same thing happened to me. It was like I was invisible"

"This is weird; they never left us alone for a night unless it was for some special function."

"Even when they did they always went together, this is the first time they ever did something like this apart."

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing, I bet it's just this one night. Even if it isn't it won't last a week and everything will be back to normal."

---

But it wasn't just that one night or one week. Though they arranged it so that Haruka and Michiru always had dates on different nights from then on, having dinner with only one guardian became a more common occurrence in the Uranus and Neptune quarters. They also were surprised to see that Walter and Miguel came by to give Michiru and Haruka candies on White Day. (In Japan only girls give candies to boys on Valentine's Day, boys give candies to girls on White Day which happens every March 14th.) One day there was going to be a formal gala event at the palace with all sorts of dignitaries, wealthy business people, celebrities, basically anybody who was anybody attending. The children were going to have a smaller casual party in the playroom away from the adults. Everyone was getting ready. "Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa?" Hope and Faith asked when they came into Michiru's room and found that she was helping Haruka put on makeup. Haruka herself was now wearing a dark blue evening gown.

"What's this?!" asked Faith.

"What are you wearing?!" said Hope.

"This?" said Haruka. "Well I invited Miguel to be my escort and I thought I would do something special tonight."

"But you hate dresses and makeup!" said Faith.

"I haven't really given them much of a chance and now I'm considering wearing them on certain special occasions."

"All because of some guy?!"

"Watch yourself." said Michiru.

"And if Haruka-Papa is with Miguel, who will be with you?" asked Hope.

"Well I asked Walter to be my escort."

"Walter and Miguel, Walter and Miguel, that's all we've been hearing you talk about for days! What about us!"

"Listen, you two are a very big part of both our lives, but you can't be the whole thing. We also deserve to pursue our own interests every now and then, these men just happen to be two of those interests."

"We better drop you off at the playroom." said Haruka. "Behave yourselves."

As they walked to the playroom Faith whispered to Hope. "We've got to stop this, tonight!"

"You're right; we gotta get our Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa back!" Hope whispered back.

---

Rini was participating in the gala with Helios but the rest of the scouts' daughters were in the playroom. Hope and Faith went over to Gloria.

"We need your help." said Faith.

"My help?" asked Gloria.

"We need to pull a prank." said Hope.

"I thought you didn't like practical jokes."

"It's an emergency; we need to pull a prank on Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa and pin the blame on those two guys they've been seeing."

"That way they would be so angry at them they'll break up and everything will be back to normal." said Faith.

"And get into trouble with my mom and dad? I'm on thin ice as it is." said Gloria.

"You shouldn't be so jealous." said Maggie.

"We're not jealous!" Hope and Faith said together.

"Yeah, right." said Daisy.

"I think it's kind of nice that they're dating." said Madelyn.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was your mom." said Hope.

"My mom's already married. Why would she have to date?"

"You don't understand!" said Faith.

"Besides even if you did come up with a prank you'd never get past Palla and Ves, they're right outside." said Annika.

"You and Ariel have been drinking a lot of soda…" Faith mused.

"So?" asked Ariel.

"Don't you have to go?" said Hope.

---

Hope and Faith managed to convince first Ariel then Annika to ask to be escorted to the bathroom. When both Palla and Ves were away they snuck out and looked for Haruka and Michiru. They mostly went unnoticed since the adults in the hallways mostly talked to each other while drinking champagne or other cocktails. They made their way to the ball room where Serenity, Endymion, the scouts and knights were all gathered with other VIP's. Sure enough Miguel and Walter were with Haruka and Michiru. "Now what do we do?" asked Hope.

"Let me think." said Faith. She looked around and saw some slices of cake on a table. "Ok here's the plan, we head over to the desert table get a couple of those cake slices, and then we smear some of the frosting on the hands of those two. Then we smear some on Haruka-papa's and Michiru-mama's butts. They'll think Walter and Miguel did it and then they'll be so mad at them they'll never speak to them again!"

"We have no choice, let's do it."

They carefully snuck to the dessert table and picked up a couple of slices of cake snuck close to the two couples as they did their work they over heard the conversation.

"Who would have thought that a guy like me would be rubbing elbows with the rich, famous and powerful of the world with the world's most beautiful woman." said Miguel.

"You mean second most beautiful." said Walter.

"Now he's entitled to his opinion." said Michiru.

"It's nice to finally have the four of us together for once." said Haruka.

Everything was ready and all Hope and Faith needed to do was give their guardians a slap on the rear to get things started.

"Ready?" said Faith.

"Yes." said Hope.

"What are you two doing?" Rini asked.

Hope and Faith turned around and saw she was right over them.

"Uh you see…"

"What are you both doing here?" Haruka asked.

Before they could answer they heard laughter from the other guests.

"What's so funny?" asked Michiru.

Their escorts could only point in a downward direction at their bodies realizing that their hands had frosting on them.

"What is…" they then noticed that frosting was on the rear of their dresses. Michiru gave a small shriek and Haruka just tried to cover the frosting as she walked backwards.

"We have to go to our quarters for now." said Michiru. "It was a nice evening but we have something to handle."

---

"I've never been so humiliated in all my life!" said Michiru. "And right in front of the queen and king!"

"Faith I may understand but not you Hope." said Haruka. "What possessed you to do something like this?"

"We had to do it to make you break up with those two!" said Faith.

"They were breaking up this family we had to do something!" said Hope.

"You thought that we were going to…" started Haruka.

"Girls, we'd never just forget about you." said Michiru. "You are the most important people in the world to us."

"We probably should have paid a little more attention to you during this." said Haruka. "But that doesn't excuse you from what you've done."

"You can kiss your video games, music and TV goodbye for the next week." said Michiru.

"And a say hello to an early bedtime tonight." said Haruka.

"Yes Ma'am." Hope and Faith said as they reluctantly went to bed.

"What are we going to do about Walter and Miguel?" asked Haruka.

"We'll have to talk to them about this." said Michiru. "I want to keep seeing them but don't want to alienate the twins."

---

Days later Haruka and Michiru got the twins ready for a picnic. "Are you two ready?" said Michiru.

"Yes." said Hope.

"Can we play catch?" asked Faith.

"I'm sure you will." said Haruka glancing off to the side.

After they got to the park the girls found Walter and Miguel waiting for them. "Weren't expecting us were you?" said Miguel.

"Michiru and Haruka invited us so we could get to know you better." said Walter.

The girls just stared at their feet. "Um, we're sorry for the other night." Hope said before jabbing Faith with her elbow.

"Yeah, we really messed up." said Faith.

"Well we'll make a new start here." said Michiru. "From now on we're going to include you in a lot of these outings."

"Now let's get started."

---

Over the next few weeks Hope and Faith got used to Walter and Miguel and often accompanied their guardians on their dates. One day they both asked Hope and Faith to talk to them privately in their room. "They've been in there for a while." said Michiru.

"You think something's wrong?' said Haruka.

"No, I trust them. It's just what could they be talking about that they don't want us to hear?"

At that moment they came out of the room. "Well?" asked Haruka.

"They wanted our permission to ask you something." said Hope.

"Your permission?" said Michiru.

"We felt it wouldn't be right otherwise." said Walter.

"They said it was ok so let each of us ask each you of at the same time."

They both knelt down.

"Haruka…" said Miguel.

"Michiru…" said Walter.

They each then took out a small box and opened them to show two beautiful diamond rings and then said together. "…Will you marry me?"

They both gasped and then looked at Hope and Faith who both nodded.

"Yes!" said Michiru and Haruka.

"It's going to be so cool to have them as dads." said Faith.

"So are we going to tell everyone at dinner tonight?" said Hope.

"You bet we are!" said Haruka.

Everyone was happy at the dinner announcement and plans had begun.

---

After months of planning the day of the wedding finally came. They were having a dual ceremony and it was being held at the palace garden. Hope and Faith watched and waited as Haruka and Michiru walked down the aisle each wearing a beautiful wedding dress. Faith fidgeted in her dress as they heard the vows and the pronouncement. After that it was time for them to step up to the altar; the part of the ceremony they were involved in was relatively simple they would stand before the grooms and after they would say vows pledging their love and support the twins would each receive a medallion with a design of three equally merged rings, two symbolizing the marriage and the third symbolizing the importance of the children in the new family. They knew that these Family Medallions would be as important to them as their parents' wedding rings and would hold on to them for the rest of their lives.

---

"So what do you do on a honeymoon anyway?" Faith asked Hotaru. They were staying with her while their guardians went on a vacation.

"Well after a couple gets married they need to spend some time with just each other to know the other in special ways." said Hotaru.

"What special ways?" asked Hope.

"They'll tell you when you're a little older."

"Does this have something to do with our dads becoming knights?"

"No, but they're getting started on one of the best parts of being married."

"Whatever," said Faith. "The important thing is that we're now an even bigger family."

"And nothing can ever tear us apart." said Hope.

The End


End file.
